User talk:TARDIS2010/Archive/2011-2012
Episode pages Well I'm back and ready to help out. Sorry about being gone for so long though. Now I have seen that the episode pages are somewhat lacking in content, as in new ones. Now do you want me to help out by any chance? I am currently working on Absent Friends if that's all right with you.Zitzabis 12:18, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Assistance Hello, thanks for your message, do have some able bodied users to help me with the Bear and Friends Wiki Old Bear and Friends Wiki That would be so good if some would volunteer to assist me. TronLegacy2010577 10:14, June 9, 2011 (UTC) RE:why, just why? You're back to being admin, & u were only an admin in the first place per as the user rights manegment page states. :P & in any case, I've fixed it. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 15:10, June 11, 2011 (UTC) 'Tis no point, the only users are me & u... And tht annon. :P -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 15:13, June 11, 2011 (UTC) You dont see the titles... Unless u make a new Wiki these days, as I've seen. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 15:15, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Personally, I think Central are lazying - they only have those things, on new Wiki's & not added 'em to the ole' ones - i.e. this one! -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 15:18, June 11, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Why don't u hop onto gmail? Hey there! Hi there! Thanks for the welcome to the wiki, I'm also a massive Dad's Army fan and I'm looking forward to building it up! How do I make it so that you can type in something (e.g. Joe Walker) but it redirects to Private Walker? Thanks, Dalek194 16:29, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Rodger Wake up, rodger. Wow, looking back the previous messages, I can't believe it's been over a year! -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 20:12, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Pages and files on wiki Hi there, I'm a bit confused as yesterday the wiki said that there were 101 articles on the wiki and 148 files; today it seems to think that there are only 100 articles and 139 files. I've checked the deletion log and nothing's been deleted to my knowledge, so I'm slightly confused as to whether any pages/files are missing (which I'm pretty sure there aren't) or if the wiki's just got it wrong. It doesn't really matter that much, but I'm just slightly confused as to whether the Milestone pages are now right. Ah well, let's hope it will sort itself out eventually :) Thanks, Dalek194 15:35, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I guess that that's probably it :) Ah that's no problem, I know how busy everything can get :) And thanks, I'm doing my best :) I'm currently trying to get pages created for all episodes and actors, and then maybe for some guest characters and other things like the Eastgate platoon. I've found a way to improve the quality of my images so that they don't stretch so I have some higher quality images which I can upload now :) I've got some ideas for some badges as well, would you mind if I shared them? :) Dalek194 15:49, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunately it won't let me edit badges at the moment as I am not an admin. There are a few stray redirect and category pages that need deleting as well actually. I understand that you've already got two but should you ever need another one I promise that you could trust me to act responsibly :) I do think that the wiki might be having a few issues as the image of Janet King on her page has not changed yet although I've uploaded a new image to replace to old one. Hopefully it will be ironed out soon :) I am also on holiday, which is nice, so should be able to do lotd of editing in the next few weeks :) Thanks, Dalek194 16:05, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for fixing up the problem on the Janet King page, the image seems to have sorted itself out now :) As far as badges go I'll get the images for them together first, then let you know. The pages in the category 'Pages For Deletion' are ones which need deleting. Am currently creating the page for the episode 'The Face on the Poster' :) Dalek194 16:32, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Request Hi there mate, I was wondering if it would be possible for you to consider me for promotion to an admin. I am at present the only consistently active user on the wiki and am putting lots of time and effort into its development, and I also have lots of ideas for new badges which I am presently not able to edit. There are also several housekeeping things which I would like to sort and organize, but at present I do not have the status to do so. I give you my word that I would take the position seriously and use the status in a responsible way that would further the positive development of the wiki. I hope that you are able to consider my request :) Thanks, and best wishes, Dalek194 (talk) 15:47, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I have left a message on Yeepsi's talk page and will let you know if I do or don't get a response in the next week or so :) Thanks again! Dalek194 (talk) 19:45, November 24, 2012 (UTC)